This disclosure relates to a device for sensing the elevation of a liquid level within a remotely monitored system such as a nuclear reactor.
This invention arose from tests requiring measurement of selected operational parameters within nuclear fuel bundles. It meets projected instrumentation requirements for development of liquid level measurements, which are crucial to monitoring the operation or the testing of pressurized water reactors, boiling water reactors and other types of reactors utilizing surrounding vessels containing a quantity of cooling liquid. Liquid level sensing is crucial in the conduct of tests simulating large, medium and small loss of coolant accidents in such reactors. To properly simulate such operating conditions, particularly small loss of coolant accidents, it is essential to provide test equipment having accurate means for sensing liquid level at any moment.
The described apparatus will provide liquid level information as a continuous readout so long as the very high temperatures that might result from such a test do not destroy the sensor itself. Even in this instance, some readout capability might be retained in the portion of the device which is not destroyed.